This invention relates to disposable diapers for absorbing and containing urine and other body exudates and, more particularly, to such disposable diapers of the so-called open type or so-called pull-on type.
Disposable diapers generally comprising a liquid-permeable topsheet, a liquid-impermeable backsheet and a liquid-absorbent member disposed between these two sheets, of the so-called open type and of the so-called pull-on type are well known in the art. The former has an hourglass-shape as viewed in its plan view and has front and rear waist regions that are adapted to be separably connected together along their transversely opposite side edges. The latter, on the other hand, has front and rear waist regions that are adapted to be separably or inseparably connected together along their transversely opposite side edges. In these known diapers, at least one of the front and rear waist regions is provided along its longitudinal end with elastically stretchable members that extend circumferentially of the waist regions. The purpose of these elastic stretchable members is to prevent the diaper from slipping down during its use and to improve the fit of the absorbent member against the wearer""s body. Additionally, the waist regions are provided in their vertically middle level with auxiliary elastically stretchable members that extend circumferentially and are bonded thereto under appropriate tension. The leg-openings are also provided along their peripheral edges with elastically stretchable members.
With the above known diapers which include the elastically stretchable members around their waist-openings and leg-openings as well as at the vertically middle level of their waist regions, a good fit of the diaper to the wearer""s body which is effective to prevent leakage of excretion can be achieved, however, the interior of the diaper readily becomes stuffy.
In view of the problem as described above, it is an object of the invention to provide a disposable diaper which minimizes excretion leakage and prevents the interior of the diaper from becoming stuffy.
According to this and other objects, features and characteristics, the present invention provides a disposable diaper which comprises a cover member having a front waist region, a rear waist region and a crotch region extending between the front and rear waist region, transversely opposite side edges of the crotch region being curved inwardly so that the sheet-like cover member has an hourglass-shape when said front waist region, rear waist region and crotch region are in a flat state, and a liquid-absorbent member composed of a liquid-permeable topsheet, a liquid-impermeable backsheet and a liquid-absorbent core disposed therebetween, the liquid-absorbent member extending on the inner surface of the cover member from the crotch region toward the front and rear waist regions, the cover member having an elastic stretchability circumferentially of the waist regions along the longitudinal end of at least one of the front and rear waist regions, transversely opposite side edges of the front and rear waist regions being connected or connectable to each other; and the liquid-absorbent member including elastically stretchable members that extend circumferentially under appropriate tension across portions of the front and rear waist regions lying immediately above the curved crotch region and longitudinally opposite ends of the respective elastically stretchable members are bonded to transversely opposite side edges of the respective waist regions, the elastically stretchable members being substantially connected to each other so as to form a continuous loop.
Preferably, the cover member is made of a nonwoven fabric having an elastic stretchability circumferentially of the waist regions.
According to another embodiment, the cover member has the configuration of a so-called shorts type in which the respective transversely opposite side edges of the front and rear waist regions are separably or inseparably connected to each other.
According to still another embodiment, the cover member is provided at the transversely opposite side edges or at the front and rear waist regions with means adapted to be releasably fastened one to another.